Mi razon
by Mariiannee
Summary: La mire con furia como se atrevía la muy zorra a hacerme eso!-¿Donde putas esta mi dosis?Te amo Edward, por favor no me lastimes- Sollozo.- La tire, perdóname… perdóname.La solté y camine hasta la sala jalándome el cabello, Bella se quedo tirada...
1. Chapter 1

**(SM) ****owns Twilight****.**

**(Mariianne) owns a crazy mind.**

**Vamos me platican que les parece.**

* * *

><p>I'm not a perfect person.<br>As many things I wish I didn't do.  
>But I continue learning.<p>

…

No soy una persona perfecta  
>Hay un montón de cosas que desearía no haber hecho<br>Pero sigo aprendiendo

.

.

Estábamos sentados, esperando a que Aro llegara en total agonía mental solo de escuchar la diarrea verbal en forma de sinfonía que Jessica nos estaba dando… ¿puta madre nunca se calla?

-Entonces estábamos parados cuando adivinen ¿Qué? –No espero que contestáramos y siguió hablando- Llego Ángela "mustia" Webber y Félix aquí presente -lo señalo- la intercepto con el pequeño plan que teníamos la muy zoo…

Deje de escuchar, no interesaba saber cómo Angela había caído con los encantos de Felix. La chica como bien dijo Jessica era una mustia se había acostado con casi media escuela, pero nadie la delataba además si lo hacían nadie creía era _la niña prodigio_ de la preparatoria de Forks, si me lo preguntan una mierda.

-Hola, hola mis pequeños- llego Aro dando palmaditas cargando una mochila en su hombro Jane entro detrás de él moviendo sus caderas sugestivamente.

-Pero que es esto- me señalo- Tenemos un invitado, el pequeño Edward Cullen ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Trate de encontrar a Jane con desesperación, solo necesitaba un poco más de eso que me dio para relajarme antes de los exámenes finales.

-Aro querido nuestro pequeño Edie necesita una pequeña dosis de lo que tú ya sabes- dijo con una sonrisa jodidamente asquerosa, sus dientes tienen un tono amarillo que dan la impresión de que nunca se lava la boca.

Aro abrió su mochila y saco 3 cajas que puso en la mesa. En una cadena que llevaba colgada al cuello estaban las llaves. Se sentó tranquilamente en el sillón de cuero marrón que había en el centro y con el dedo me hizo una señal para qué me acercara a él y me extendió una pequeña bolsa transparente con polvos blancos.

La tome con la mano temblorosa y le extendí un billete de 20 dólares.

-Me va a encantar hacer _siempre _negocios contigo pequeño Cullen-A decir verdad la forma en que acentuó "siempre" fue escalofriante yo solo estoy aquí porque de nuevo tengo exámenes y practica en el hospital con Carlisle y necesito tener energía, es solo por eso, solo por eso.

Tome mi bolsa y salí de ahí para ir por Bella, mi hermosa novia desde hace 1 año y a la que amo con todo mi ser, si yo estaba tomándome ahora esto es por ella, quiero ser un gran medico y poder darle lo que merece.

Me puse mi gorro tejido y encima la capucha de la chamarra camine hasta mi volvo entre la lluvia, Forks era el peor lugar para algunas personas pero para mí la lluvia ofrecía calidez y protección.

.

I never meant to do those things to you…

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with everyday…<p>

…

Nunca quise hacerte esas cosas…

Lo siento si te lastime  
>Es algo con lo que debo vivir cada día…<p>

.

1 año después.

-¿Dónde está? ¡Donde chingados esta!

Patee con todas mis fuerzas la silla del comedor. Bella había escondido por tercera vez en la semana mi dosis, me emputaba que hiciera eso y tratara de darme la plática de "¡Las drogas son malas y te dañan…!" A la chingada ella y sus lecciones morales.

Volví a buscarla en la cocina, por el azúcar y detrás del tarro de la sal. ¡Nada!

-No vas a encontrarla Edward

La voz de una tranquila Bella me hablo desde la puerta, estaba recargada en el marco y era la imagen de la despreocupación en persona.

La mire con furia como se atrevía la muy zorra a hacerme eso. Di un paso empujando la silla que había pateado a la pared. Bella se asusto y trato de salir de mi alcance, pero estaba equivocada muy equivocada yo siempre, siempre soy más rápido. La jale del cabello con fuerza y grito.

-¿Donde putas esta mi dosis?

-¡No te voy a decir! ¡Suéltame me estas lastimando!

Apreté mi agarre.

-¡No me importa te dije Bella te dije que no te metieras en eso! ¡Porque putas quieres ayudar si nadie te lo pide, no puedes meterte tu ayuda por el culo porque no la quiero no entiendes!

-Te amo Edward, por favor no me lastimes- Sollozo.- La tire, perdóname… perdóname.

La solté y camine hasta la sala jalándome el cabello, Bella se quedo tirada en el suelo llorando. Dios soy un animal. Me levante y la ayude a pararse.

-No llores por favor no llores- La cargué y la apreté en mi pecho.-Lo siento de verdad lo siento.

Lloro más y no pude callarla, solo pude quedarme ahí tratando de arreglar lo que jodi y que seguramente volvería a joder. Después de un rato se durmió.

Tome mi mochila y salí del departamento que compartíamos, tenía que ver a Jane de nuevo antes de que mis manos se pusieran temblorosas de nuevo y me convirtiera en un animal aun peor de lo que ya era. Necesitaba mi dosis urgentemente.

Camine por el muelle, con la capucha puesta y las manos dentro de mis bolsillos, pero caminar no me fue suficiente necesitaba aunque sea una probada y empecé a correr, lo más rápido que podía.

La gente me mira con odio mientras los empujo algunos me gritan groserías algunas madres quitan a sus hijos de mi camino, pero no me importa pueden irse a la mierda. Necesitaba llegar, lo necesitaba ya.

Toque el timbre muchas veces y después deje presionado el dedo.

-¿Qué putas te pasa? –Jane abrió la puerta prácticamente desnuda.

La empuje y entre- Te importa una mierda quiero mi dosis.

Camino hasta el cofre de madera que pertenecía a Aro, murió de una sobredosis hace 3 meses y si me había sentido mal por el pero no lo conocía lo suficiente como para llorar, la parte buena del asunto es que Jane se había hecho cargo del negocio y era totalmente discreta.

Me aventó tres bolsas pequeñas que contenían mi entrada al cielo y le tire un billete de 100 dólares tome mi mercancía y salí a la lluvia de nuevo.

Tome una de las bolsitas y la apreté entre mi puño y la pared, por si una piedrita había quedado, las manos me temblaban le hice un orificio y aspire de un jalón todo el contenido, me estaba volviendo jodidamente bueno aspirando desde la bolsa y entonces vino la calma y la familiar sensación de entumecimiento en segundos estaba volando.

.

.

Camine, con los pies firmes en la tierra y la cabeza en todo, cada pequeña cosa todas se repetían en mi cabeza, cada pequeña cosa, todas las putas insignificantes cosas, en mi cabeza. No se cuánto camine de lo que si estoy segurísimo es que son las 7 de la mañana y seguramente Bella ya se había levantado, para empezar u nuevo día.

Casi podía jurar que cuando abriera la puerta iba a estar sentada en el sillón esperándome, abrí la puerta pero no prendí la luz.

-Lo siento si te lastime Bella, lo siento mucho y estoy muy arrepentido, déjame arreglarlo, te prometo que voy a dejarlas lo prometo, voy a dejar toda esta mierda atrás.

-No me basta con que me lo prometas, ya no es… ya no te creo- susurro.

Prendí la luz, Bella estaba sentada en el sillón grande y a su lado estaban 3 maletas, dos grandes y una mediana.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Grite.

Se encogió y al mismo tiempo su rostro adquirió una determinación aplastante.

-Significa que me largo de aquí.

-No puedes- Apreté los dientes.

Se levanto- Claro que puedo, no tienes forma de detenerme Edward esto se termino, trate de verdad trate de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y ayudarte, trate de que el chico lleno de sueños que conocí regresara, me quede aquí dándole la espalda a todo el mundo porque te amaba, pero simplemente ni mi mejor esfuerzo ni todo el amor del mundo pudieron alejarte de lo que eres, de esta cosa-me miro con lastima-En que te convertiste.

Me quede frio. Congelado hasta los huesos, podía soportar que todos mis amigos e incluso mis padres se fueran, pero no soportaría que Bella lo hiciera.

Di los pasos que me faltaban para acercarme a ella, la abrace como un naufrago se aferra a una tabla flotante.

-No me dejes, no lo hagas- Solloce.

No me respondió y tampoco me regreso el abrazo, se quedo ahí petrificada, en el fondo de mi mente y de mi alma sabia que esta podía ser la última oportunidad que tenia de sostenerla entre mis brazos.

-Te amo Bella, Te amo tanto no soportaría vivir sin ti…por favor dame otra oportunidad, te prometo, no te juro que voy a dejarlas, te lo juro pero no me dejes, no me abandones.

Su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar en mis brazos, trate de fundirme en ella.

-Se que no soy bueno para ti Bella… Pero si quieres irte necesito que me digas… No, que me jures que ya no me amas.

Me separe de ella y levante su cara, sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lagrimas, tenía un moretón en el pómulo derecho, que yo provoque cuando la empuje para salirme, sus labios estaban abiertos y tenían pequeñas cicatrices que ella misma se hacía mordiéndose los labios de angustia. La vista fue demasiado para mí, pero me obligué a mantener mis ojos en los suyos, esperando por la respuesta que más temía en la vida. Por esas tres palabras que me darían la vida o me dejarían en un abismo.

-Dime que no me amas y te dejare ir.

Me perdí, entre sus dos hermosos y profundos pozos color chocolate que sobre toda la desilusión que sentía por mi expresaban amor.

-Dímelo Bella, dime que no me amas.

Trato de voltearse incluso cerró los ojos. Negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo decirte eso- Susurro – Pero tampoco puedo quedarme.

Cerré los ojos pero no la solté, enterré la cara entre su hombro y su cuello y llore como nunca lo había hecho.

Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo por fin había sentido que la perdía, que realmente la perdía.

.

.

De eso hacía siete días Bella se había quedado, pero era como tener un fantasma en casa, llevaba 7 días sin aspirar una línea, los calambres y el vomito me estaban matando, cualquier cosa que entraba en mi sistema salía en un par de minutos.

Se había quedado y me había ayudado pero no hablaba mucho conmigo, aunque en la frente tenia pintada la esperanza, yo no deseaba lastimarla más. Me sometí a la desintoxicación, por voluntad propia pero también obligado si no quería perderla definitivamente.

Nos habíamos distanciado tanto que mis manos picaban por las ansisas de su piel en mis manos y aunque tenía en mi mente grabado a fuego su cuerpo ya no podía recordar con exactitud cómo era la sensación de su piel contra la mía, de tener su cintura en mis manos y de sentirla dormir entre mis brazos.

Hacía meses enteros que no pasaba la noche en la misma cama que ella, se dormía llorando y por la mañana yo le mentía siempre con lo mismo. Esa era nuestra rutina, una que nos hacía felices en nuestra miseria. Porque no importaba cuanto fallara, nos amábamos.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Bella también se había transformado en otra persona frente a mí y yo nunca me di cuenta. Ella sabía que si yo no cambiaba tenía que tomar un rumbo diferente y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo en el primer momento en que yo le fallara.

Bella entro en mi cuarto con un cuenco de sopa en las manos. Las tripas me habían gruñido enserio. Se rio de mí.

-Debo suponer que tienes hambre.

-La tengo créeme, pero siento que voy a vomitar todo de nuevo.

-Bueno eso es lo que recibes por ahora. Tengo que irme a la universidad Edward. Confió en que hagas las cosas bien. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti

Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Me levante de la cama y bebí toda la sopa que me había preparado. Me puse a estudiar y así se me fue el tiempo.

-Te miras mucho mejor- Bella llego y yo no me había dado cuenta. Se estaba volviendo muy sigilosa.

Le sonreí.-Si me siento mejor.

Le abrí los brazos, ella dudo se puso pensativa y se acerco tímida.

Cuando por fin pude estrecharla, sentí paz en mi corazón. Le robe un beso y luego otro. Me fui inclinando sobre ella en el suelo. Respondió a todas mis caricias.

La bese tiernamente, sus labios se sentían suaves contra los míos, su saliva sabia a canela y olía a fresas, con la lengua recorrí su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso abrió la boca para mí y acaricie con ternura su lengua, succione su labio y lo mordí ligeramente.

Mi cuerpo empezó a sudar y me falto el aire. Bella se separo lentamente de mí. No la culpaba aunque la deseaba y mucho debo agregar yo tampoco me sentía muy preparado para tenerla entre mis brazos quería esperar para demostrarle cuanto la amo y que por ella estoy dispuesto a todo.

.

And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>That's why i need you to hear…<p>

…

Y todo el dolor que te hice pasar  
>Desearía poder tirarlo por la borda<br>Y ser el que atrape todas tus lagrimas  
>Es por eso que necesito que escuches…<p>

.

-Bella nos dijo que estas tratando de dejarlo- Alice bebía de su café y se fumaba un cigarro.

-Lo intento, trato de alejarme de los lugares que me… inducen al camino del mal- Le di otro trago a mi jugo.

-Ella te ama.

No conteste.

-Carlisle supo que lo estas dejando. Quiere ayudarte de nuevo Edward. Deberías hablar con el.

-No puedo aceptar su ayuda en este momento Alice.

-¿Por qué no?- Se puso a la defensiva.

-Porque quiero demostrarle a Bella que puedo salir adelante.

-Si claro igual que hace un año- Bufo.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno nadie es perfecto y estoy tratando de arreglarlo, si piensas joderme solamente Alice puedes irte por donde viniste.

Se levanto- Esto no es por ti Edward ¿no lo entiendes? No tienes idea de lo mucho que hemos intentado alejar a Bella de ti, pero por alguna razón ella te ama y siento mucho que seas mi hermano y no seas capaz de usar tu cerebro.

Aventó un billete y salió del café.

Una mierda, me había sacado del departamento solo para mandarme a la chingada igual que siempre.

Carlisle me había echado de casa cuando se entero de mi adicción y no dejaba que mamá se me acercara. Alice se había vuelto una perra insensible. Ahora no podía recordar con exactitud cómo era mi hermana antes de toda esta mierda que cargábamos.

Lo admito yo tuve toda la culpa lo jodi todo en grandes dimensiones. Y de verdad esto me está matando, me he perdido y yo simplemente no puedo encontrar la forma de ser el mismo de antes. Pero estoy tratando ¿ok? No tiene por qué hacerme sentir peor de los que ya me siento, si sé que en este momento no soy la mejor persona del mundo dado mi historial, pero eso de ninguna manera quiere decir que las cosas no van a mejorar

Pero que todos opinaran y trataran de decirme que hacer no era de mucha ayuda, Bella siendo más callada de la cuenta y ocupada en muchas cosas que para ser sincero no sabía cuáles eran. Bella ya no confiaba en mi recuerdo que todas las noches llegaba y me contaba con detalles todo lo que pasaba en su día, pensamientos que tenía todo, todo lo compartía conmigo y yo vivía para esos momentos.

Si yo había cambiado pero en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo seguía amándola con toda el alma, ella es la mujer que por el destino torcido estaba conmigo la había herido ya ni siquiera sabía cuántas veces, tal vez por cobarde o no lo sé, yo quería lo mejor para ella.

Así que ahora estaba tratando de salir del abismo en el que me había metido por voluntad propia, un abismo al que había arrastrado a Bella conmigo, pero era hora de salir de ahí y tratar de ser un mejor hombre carajo. Bella merece mucho más que esto.

Si pudiera definir mi vida en una palabra esa sería _una mierda_, okay son dos palabras pero para al final de cuentas termina siendo lo mismo lo jodi todo por unas cuantas líneas de coca, nadie me advirtió que podía perder todo lo que era, incluso lo que tenía planeado ser.

Me jale el cabello y me plante con los dos pies en el suelo.

Jane se paro frente a mí con una mochila al hombro y me sonreía maliciosamente.

-Hola cariño- acaricio mi cabello.

Me aparte- Vete de aquí Jane, ya sabes que Bella no puede verte carajo.

La tome de un brazo a la jale al callejón más cercano.

-uhh veo que te sigue gustando la violencia- Lamio mi cara.

-¿Qué coños estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a buscarte, no estoy dispuesta a perder mi mejor cliente- se pego por todo mi cuerpo- y tampoco a mi mejor amante.

Saco una bolsita de entre sus pechos.

-¿Ya se te olvido aquella vez que te lleve al paraíso con unas cuantas líneas sobre mis pechos?

Se me hizo agua la saliva solo de imaginar el entumecimiento de mi cuerpo y la sensación de vuelo y bienestar que me invadía cuando la razón se iba.

-La corte solo para ti- me tendió la palma abierta.

Me contuve con todas mis ganas de verdad que lo hice, estire la mano.

-¡No!- Me jale el cabello- No puedo Jane quiero dejarlo de verdad que quiero.

Tome el extremo de la bolsita y aspiro un poco dándome una sonrisa.

-No te resistas.

Di un paso y luego otro tome la bolsita de sus manos y aspire profundo. El entumecimiento me abrazo por completo cálido y relajante.

Jane me beso y le respondí. Metió su lengua en mi garganta y yo le agarre las nalgas para cargarla. Desabrocho el botón de mi pantalón y saco mi erección de su prisión de un solo empujón la penetre y ella gimió como gata en celo.

Me enterré fuerte en ella, para calmar mi ansiedad una y otra vez, cada una más fuerte y más rápida.

Sentí venir mi orgasmo, la coca me ponía al límite y hacia que me viniera en segundos que eran suficientes para Jane.

Eyacule dentro de ella. Saque mi pene flácido de su vagina y la avente a la otra pared del callejón.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que le había fallado. De nuevo.

Subí mi cierre y salí corriendo del callejón. Cuando llegue al apartamento me metí en la regadera en un intento de que el olor del perfume barato de Jane se fuera de mi piel.

Salí y recogí mi ropa del suelo. Camine al cuarto de lavado y eche mi ropa con un chingo de jabón en la lavadora.

Me puse unos pantalones y me senté en el sillón a esperar a Bella.

-¿¡Edward!? – Di un brinco en el sillón donde me había quedado dormido.

Me levante y busque a Bella la encontré moviendo sus caderas y cantando con la cuchara como micrófono mientras cocinaba. Sonreí, ¿Cómo es que ella termino amándome a mí? Todavía no sabía la respuesta, pero eso no hacía que me sintiera menos afortunado.

La razón por la que me cogía a Jane era, para no lastimar a Bella. Una vez había llegado con necesidad y la tome por la fuerza, la había herido y no me perdonaba por eso, nunca lo haría.

Mi sonrisa se borro, no podía creer que fuera tan pendejo.

La abrace por la espalda se giro y me hizo bailar con ella al ritmo de la canción.

Nos balanceamos alocadamente y empezó a brincar, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y tenía una sonrisa enorme pintada en el rostro. Su risa era como canto de los ángeles para mí.

Me reí con ella a carcajadas, la amaba con todo el corazón y su alegría estaba siendo contagiosa igual que la canción.

Cuando termino me dio una nalgada. Di un brinquito.

-Siéntate ya está listo.

La mesa ya estaba puesta solo faltaba que sirviera.

-¿A qué hora llegaste?

-Hace un rato, la verdad no se ya sabes que no me gusta ser esclava del tiempo- Me dio una sonrisa grande. Y me tendió un plato que tenia espagueti a la boloñesa

-Me hubieras despertado.

-No pude, preferí que descansaras, estos últimos días no han sido los mejores para ti- se encogió de hombros.

-Hoy salí.

-¿Cómo a la calle?

Me reí de ella.

-Claro genio a la calle.

Me hizo un puchero- ¿Se puede saber a qué?

-Alice.

Fue todo lo que dije.

-¿Y?

Me metí otro bocado antes de contestar. Mastique lento.

-Lo de siempre, me hablo de Carlisle y después me mando a la chingada, por cierto que canción era la que bailamos me gusto- le cambie el tema.

-Dog days are over, de Florence + the machine.

-Nunca los había escuchado, son buenos.

-Sip lo son ¿terminaste?

Me levante de la mesa y lave los trastes, era la dinámica ella cocinaba y yo limpiaba.

.

.

Toque la puerta del baño.

-¿Bella?

-Espera un momento por favor, ponte cómodo- Se escuchaba nerviosa.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¡No! Solo ponte cómodo Edward por favor antes de que me arrepienta.

Me senté en la cama y alise las arrugas inexistentes, todo esto era muy extraño, pero de todos modos no dije nada, no quería cagarla de nuevo.

Se abrió la puerta del baño y salió lentamente. La respiración se quedo atorada en mi garganta.

Bella tenia puesto un conjunto de dos piezas color azul oscuro .El sostén hacia que sus senos se balancearan como si quisieran salirse de la prisión en que los habían metido, su braga era muy pequeña y adornaba sus caderas con gracia, su abdomen plano. Sus piernas cremosas e increíblemente largas y torneadas, definitivamente Bella es la mujer perfecta para mí. Su rostro tenía un leve sonrojo y miraba mis reacciones con atención. Su cabello estaba suelto y caía libre por su espalda.

-¿te gusta?- me pregunto con voz tímida.

Me quede congelado en mi lugar.

Se acerco a mi moviendo las caderas, se inclino y a continuación se sentó en mi de frente, sus senos quedaron a la altura de mi cara, solo pude admirarlos como pendejo. Levante una mano con el pulso tembloroso y acaricie lentamente su pecho ahí donde la tela del sostén no llegaba. Pase un dedo y luego otro.

Me maraville con la suavidad de su piel, era tan hermosa tan cremosa y sensible a mi tacto, que se erizaba ahí donde mi dedo tocaba.

Baje las manos con suavidad hasta su cintura, era tan estrecha. Bella jalo mi cabello y acerco sus pechos a mi boca. Bese el contorno de su sostén de un lado y después de el otro, subí mis manos y desabroche su sostén, se lo quite con cuidado y mire a las más hermosas tetas que se habían cruzado en mi camino.

Esas exuberantes protuberancias rosas, estaban excitadas y esperaban por mí. Bella gimió fuertemente.

-Bésame Edward, por favor- su voz era una mezcla de suplica gemido y orden, empujo sus pechos a mi boca de nuevo.

Atrape uno de sus suaves pezones entre mis dientes y pase la lengua cuidadosamente haciéndola estremecer, con una mano atrape el otro y lo apreté entre los dedos dando un suave masaje. Jalando probando, cambiando mi boca de uno a otro, sabía que podía hacerla llegar solo con eso.

Mientras jalaba mi cabello duro y después me acariciaba la nuca, tan solo eso ya me tenía vuelto loco.

Movió sus caderas en círculos rápidos u lentos contra mi erección fuertemente, volviéndome aún más loco vez se sentía sumamente delicioso, y yo no tenía derecho a estar con ella no, no lo tenía pero qué más daba si, soy un puto egoísta y lo quiero todo de ella, todo.

Le di la vuelta para que su espalda quedara contra el colchón, enrede los dedos entre sus bragas y las rompí.

-¡Edward esas me gustaba!- chillo.

-Te comprare unas iguales, tres pares, las que quieras.

Desabroche el botón de mis jeans y me los baje de un tirón, no llevaba bóxer. Tome una de sus piernas y bese todos los dedos de sus pies subiendo despacio tentando, saboreando, mordiendo, besando.

Dejando un camino húmedo por toda su pierna, mira su centro y aspire el olor de sus jugos derramándose brillantes e invitadores, volví a aspirar el olor de su feminidad deleitándome por el olor dulce y salivando de ganas por besarla, pero me detuve solo para mirar su cara de anticipación. Me incline ahí donde ella me prometía el cielo.

Le di un beso pequeño y ella se retorció, humedecí mis labios y le di un lengüetazo acariciando su pequeño botón rosado. Volví a lamer circularmente y después nada más porque si. Bella se retorcía y tuve que agarrarla para que no se moviera. Agarro mi cabello en puños, me dolía un poco pero todo eso era absoputamente más excitante.

Moje uno de mis dedos en sus jugos y lo introduje. Gimió fuertemente y trato de frotarse más contra mi mano.

Se vino fuertemente y tome todos sus jugos con mi lengua, lamí hasta beberme todo.

Me levante y acaricie mi pene arriba abajo y de nuevo. Ella veía fijante lo que hacía y se lamia los labios. Se levanto lentamente y se puso de rodillas frente a mi, me tomo de un solo golpe entre sus labios, profundamente, apreté los dientes para no venirme como niño de secundaria, lo saco lentamente y embestí suavemente en su boca.

-Oh, Bella, más, dame más nena.

Volvió a tomarme profundo, acariciando mis bolas y de repente paro, abrí los ojos para verla caminar hasta la cama dándome la espalda, ofreciéndome una vista de su maravilloso trasero.

Se puso en cuatro cobre la cama y levanto el culo para que la acariciara, lo hice con devoción y volví a tomar su pequeño botón rosado entre mis dedos, tome saliva de mi boca y la embarre sobre mi verga me introduje de un solo empujón y casi se cae.

La sensación fue indescriptible, en extremo deliciosa. Salí de ella y empecé a darle por atrás sus paredes me absorbían y me apretaban. Estaba tan mojada.

Me enterré en ella una y otra vez cada una más fuerte. Bella tuvo su segundo orgasmo y me arrastro con ella. Sus paredes se apretaron tanto que me ordeño hasta la última gota de semen.

Se derrumbo en la cama y yo encima de ella cuidando no aplastarla.

-Te amo Edward. Demasiado.

-Y yo a ti Bells. Te amo.

Levante la sabana y nos arrope. Me quede dormido con ella entre mis brazos.

Me desperté antes que Bella, solo para poder verla soñar, con lo que sea que soñara. Se veía tan tranquila, parecía un ángel. Era tan hermosa que dolía verla directamente por mucho tiempo. Corrías el riesgo de quedar pendejo y seguro no había ya remedio para mí, acaricie su espalda antes de decidirme.

Me levante tratando de no hacer ruido. Me puse el pantalón y una sudadera al azar. Salí de ahí sin que Bella se despertara.

.

..

.

-Pensé que no regresarías Edward. Fue muy grosero irte de esa forma el otro día.

-No vengo a platicar Jane solo dame lo que necesito.

Me aventó 3 bolsitas y le tire un billete de 100 en la mesa.

Salí de ahí al supermercado, tenía que cubrir de alguna forma mi salida tan de repente y que mejor que comprar el desayuno.

Si estaba siendo un hijo de puta lo sé pero, ya es parte de mi no estoy tranquilo y no funciono si no la tengo en mi organismo. Es algo que se ha vuelto parte de mí con el tiempo, es tan necesario como el aire que respiro.

.

…

.

Bella, llevaba 7 meses sin darse cuenta que me estaba drogando de nuevo, yo de verdad era muy bueno ocultándolo o ella era muy buena siendo ciega.

No importaba las cosas estaban bien ahora, Bella estaba conmigo y tenia lo que necesitaba, no había nada de malo en eso.

Soy un egoísta cabrón, lo sé y la verdad es que no me interesa cambiarlo. Así son las cosas y me gustan como están.

Abrí la puerta haciendo malabares. En una mano llevaba rosas para bella y en la otra el traje para que iba a usar en su graduación.

-¡Bella! Amor ¿Quieres ayudarme solo un poco? tengo algo para ti.

Espere por segundos que se me hicieron minutos. Nada.

-¡Bella!

Grite y aventé el traje camine directamente a la habitación. Bella tenía un día muy ocupado hoy no tenía a que salir de casa.

Empuje la puerta, no estaba.

En el baño nada, en la cocina tampoco, en el cuarto de lavado ni rastro de su olor. Me jale el cabello algo no estaba bien, no puta madre que no lo estaba.

Camine de nuevo al cuarto cuando un sobre de papel blanco sobre la cama llamo mi atención a su lado había 3 bolsitas con mis dosis. Lo tome con un nudo en la garganta imaginándome de que iba.

_Edward_, estaba escrito con la letra más ilegible, familiar y amada.

Solté un sollozo y también solté la carta sobre el colchón, me gire a buscar sus cosas en los armarios.

Ninguna de las 3 maletas estaba en su lugar y junto a mi ropa solo había vació Tome mi celular y marque su número. Una, dos, tres veces. Lo escuche sonar en la sala, corrí desesperado. Pero Bella no había aparecido por arte de magia.

Su celular estaba sobre el sofá y en la pantalla indicaba mis llamadas perdidas.

Me deje caer sobre el sofá y llore, llore como un niño porque Bella no estaba y se había llevado todo. Porque no me dio ninguna explicación y decidió desaparecer de mi mundo.

Me arrastre por el suelo hasta llegar a la cama, tome el papel con cuidado de no romperlo por mis temblores. Rasgue el sobre, desdoble con mas precaución aun la hoja de papel y me encontré con su letra mas ilegible que de costumbre.

_Seguramente debes estar ideando un plan para recuperarme Edward,  
>desde ahora te digo que no va a funcionar.<br>Lo siento muchísimo siento no poder darte la cara en este momento y siento que las cosas  
>tuvieran que terminar así.<br>Yo Edward igual que tu, me estoy consumiendo y tal vez no por la misma razón, pero  
>si por el mismo origen. Te pedí no mas mentiras, te pedí que recapacitaras pero estas<br>tan lleno y seguro de todo que no consideraste siquiera mis palabras.  
>Te dije que esto pasaría si había una ¿segunda? ¿Tercera? ¿O cuarta vez? No lo recuerdo Edward<br>perdí la cuenta de las veces que intente ayudarte.  
>Y hoy simplemente ya no puedo y ya no quiero. Nos llego el momento.<br>Por Favor perdona mi huida tan cobarde, si no era de esta forma no me ibas a dejar ir nunca.  
>Te deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz.<br>Por favor, si me amas no me busques. No lo hagas._

_Bella._

Tome el teléfono y llame a la última persona que pensé que volvería a llamar en mi vida.

-¿Edward?

-Se fue Alice…. Me dejo. Bella se fue- llore al teléfono.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En el departamento.

-No te muevas de ahí. Salgo en un minuto.

Escuche como autómata el sonido de la línea muerta.

Alice entro y acuno mi cabeza en sus piernas, acaricio mi cabello como cuando niños susurro palabras de aliento y lloro conmigo la pérdida de su mejor amiga.

Bella se había ido también de su vida. La hizo a un lado por mí.

-Vamos a encontrarla, te lo prometo. Vamos a usar las conexiones de Carlisle-Alice hablaba con pasión.

-No

-Si mira solo es cuestión de hacer unas llamadas no nos llevara mucho tiempo.

-No Alice.

-Perfecto Edward déjame empe…- Le arrebate el teléfono de la mano.

-Dije que no Alice.

Su boca se abrió en una perfecta O

-Dime que no estás diciendo NO.

-Si estoy diciendo No, no empezando porque ella se fue y siguiendo porque no quiere que la busque.

-¡Pero Edward!

-Ya leíste su carta ¿no? Voy a respetar sus deseos. Fin Del asunto.

.

.

.

I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know…<p>

I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you…<p>

No soy una persona perfecta  
>Nunca quise hacerte esas cosas<br>Y hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de irme  
>Solo quiero que sepas…<p>

Encontré una razón para mí  
>para cambiar lo que solía ser<br>Una razón de empezar de nuevo  
>Y la razón eres TU…<p>

Siete meses han pasada desde aquel fatídico día en que mi vida cambio. Ahora estoy limpio, nada de drogas en 7 meses. Suena increíble ¿no?

Para mí lo es.

Bella se había ido y me había dado la lección más dolorosa y acertada de mi vida.

Me había enseñado que nada en esta vida es seguro que no podemos dar las cosas por sentado. Yo pensaba que Bella nunca se alejaría de mi que ella y yo íbamos a estar juntos siempre. ¿Irónico no creen? Que un hombre piense eso. Bueno yo lo hacía y aunque nunca voy a superarla y mucho menos a olvidarla. Le debo el salir adelante y ser todo aquello que me había propuesto hace tantos años. Solo para que no sea en vano lo que hizo. Se lo debo porque no importa cuántos años pasen siempre voy a amarla.

.

-¿Edward?- Alice trono los dedos en mi cara prácticamente.- Me estabas ignorando.

-No lo siento, ¿qué decías?

-¡ohh Dios mío! – Susurro impresionada, se llevo las manos a la boca y miro al frente con el rostro ahora bañado en lágrimas- Bella…

Me gire tan rápido que casi caigo, no lo hice me mantuve en pie.

Bella estaba parada enfrente de mí, con un hombre rubio bien parecido abrazándola por los hombros…

* * *

><p>Bueno, no se si se dieron cuenta pero volví a editar todo el capitulo, le hice unos arreglos aquí y unas mejoras allá.<p>

Así que este es el resultado final, gracias por quedarse.

La canción The reason- Hoobastank

Mariiannee.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! si soy yo, recibi unos mensajitos que querian qe la continuara, pues bueno tengo un adelanto pequeñito, aun no esta completo estoy en un proceso medio extraño n este momento.

Ojala les guste si les gusta lo continuo y si no pues jajaja no!

* * *

><p><em>Estaba radiante, sus ojos brillaban como dos hermosos diamantes y su sonrisa era la cosa más bella que yo había visto jamás, nunca la había visto tan hermosa relajada y feliz.<em>

_El hombre que la abrazaba por los hombros era rubio de cabello medio largo, fuerte y la miraba con amor, la miraba como yo la miro con sus ojos brillando grandes como los de ella. Estaban enamorados, podías darte cuenta a kilómetros, no hacía falta que se dieran un beso bastaba con verlos mirarse con intensidad, pude escuchar como mi corazón se rompía aún más._

_Bella no solo me había sacado de su vida, había seguido adelante y se había enamorado._

* * *

><p>Quien creen que sea?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno niñas... lo prometido es deuda y cumplir de damas.

Así que de todo corazón espero que les guste.

No les miento fue dificil para mi escribirlo pero hice el esfuero y aqui esta el resultado de borrar, escribir y volver a borrar y de nuevo escribir...

Mariianne :D

* * *

><p><em>Bella estaba parada enfrente de mí, con un hombre rubio bien parecido abrazándola por los hombros<em>…

.

.

Cruel to the eye  
>I see the way he makes you smile<br>Cruel to the eye  
>Watching him hold what used to be mine.<p>

…

Cruel para mis ojos  
>Ver la manera en que él te hace sonreír<br>Cruel para mis ojos  
>Verlo sostener lo que solía ser mio.<p>

.

.

Estaba radiante, sus ojos brillaban como dos hermosos diamantes y su sonrisa era la cosa más bella que yo había visto jamás, nunca la había visto tan hermosa relajada y feliz.

El hombre que la abrazaba por los hombros era rubio de cabello medio largo, fuerte y la miraba con amor, la miraba como yo la miro con sus ojos brillando grandes como los de ella. Estaban enamorados, podías darte cuenta a kilómetros, no hacía falta que se dieran un beso bastaba con verlos mirarse con intensidad, pude escuchar como mi corazón se rompía aún más.

Bella no solo me había sacado de su vida, había seguido adelante y se había enamorado.

Estaba jodido, cuantas eran las probabilidades de encontrarme con Bella en Nueva York, me cambie de ciudad para que ella no sufriera viéndome y la ironía del destino es una jodida mierda ella también se mudó.

Entraron al restaurant y tomaron una mesa alejada de nosotros, por mi rostro solo había dolor, por el de Alice lágrimas, la habíamos perdido y aunque eso ya lo sabíamos, esto era la afirmación de lo que nos costaba tanto aceptar.

Avente tres billetes y salí de ahí dejando a Alice sola. Camine directo a central park, tenía que irme de ahí, otro cambio de escuela seguro a Carlisle no le molestaría, nuestras mierdas se arreglaron cuando me volví alguien decente, alguien de quien podía estar orgulloso, solo me faltaba un semestre para terminar y pronto sería un médico, claro sin las practicas.

Bella estaba enamorada, eso era probablemente lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, es que si tan solo yo hubiese hecho las cosa bien entonces ella estaría aquí conmigo y seriamos ella y yo contra lo que sea.

Pero había hecho las cosas mal, había jodido lo único sagrado y real que tuve, lo había perdido por estúpido.

Y duele, claro que duele, ver a la mujer que amas y veneras ciegamente sonreírle a otro, ver como toma su mano y le acaricia el rostro, si ella lo amaba y tengo que decir que aun guardaba en mi corazón la esperanza de que ella siguiera amándome o por lo menos le sucediera igual que a mí y no fuera capaz de verse con nadie más, error Bella lo había hecho y de qué manera.

Llegué a casa solo para encontrarme a Esme mirándome con lastima, seguro Alice le había dicho.

-Edward, estoy aquí y te amo, no lo olvides- Acaricio mi mejilla y después bajo su mano.

Asentí con la cabeza y camine a mi cuarto, me saque la camisa por los hombros y espere paciente a que las lágrimas me hicieran su tan anunciada visita, no llegaron, al parecer no querían hacerlo y yo no podía forzarlas.

No supe cómo fue que dormí, aunque no tenía forma de desahogarme me sentía de alguna forma inquieto.

.

.

_Dos años después…_

Soy medico residente en el Lenox Hill Hospital estoy por decidirme en la especialidad aun no tengo muy claro si cardiología o pediatría, Carlisle esta muy orgulloso de mi y quiero hacer todo lo posible para mantenerlo así, no hay nada más doloroso que el que tus padres se sientan decepcionados de la persona en la que te convertiste por tomar las decisiones equivocadas, yo estaba viviéndolo aun después de dos años y 7 meses en los que mi vida se había convertido en una vida vacía, Bella se había llevado todo con ella y había dejado en mi pecho un dolor permanente que apenas y me dejaba respirar.

Ahora las cosas marchaban mejor, me ha costado bastante salir adelante y más aun tratar de vivir con la idea de que tal vez ella ya se había casado o probablemente tenido hijos.

-Otra vez con la cabeza en la luna, me gustaría saber que hay ahí que te entretiene tanto Edward…-

Gire mi cabeza y me encontré con Tanya y su pequeña sonrisa, la mujer que llevaba todo este tiempo tratando de entrar en mi vida, pero obviamente todas las veces había fracasado, ella es hermosa claro que lo es, pero no es la mujer que yo quiero.

Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

-Ojala supiera que sigue en tu mente, si yo fuera ella no me hubiera ido… habría luchado hasta el final.- Me susurro.

-Pero no eres ella, no vuelvas a mencionarla- le ladre.

-Lo siento, yo venia a hablarte de otra cosa, si te encuentras muy molesto puedo regresar.

Estaba herida, lo sabía Tanya nunca podía guardarse nada, pero como se atrevía a juzgarla, ella no estuvo ahí, ella no fue la que recibió golpes, ni insultos, ni gritos, ni engaños, nada… Dios soy un animal.

-Lo siento Tanya, solo por favor déjalo.

-Yo también lo siento… bien vas a recibir ordenes de Jasper Whitlock el nuevo doctor, Carlisle quiso cambiarme porque pensó que pondría tonta cerca de el- sacudió la cabeza- el no entiende que solo tengo ojos para un hombre. Como sea él se encarga de cardiología así mueve tu hermoso trasero Cullen.

Comenzamos a caminar. -Pero no se quien es… ¿cuando carajos llego? ¿No era hasta la semana que entra?

-Edward no se en que mundo vives de verdad Carlisle lo menciono toda esta semana y toda la pasada.

-Pero…

La saliva se atoro en mi garganta cuando reconocí al hombre que Carlisle palmeaba en el hombro, la ira dio paso al dolor y al final cuando mire en su dedo anular ganas de vomitar.

Frente a mi estaba el hombre que había estado con Bella en la cafetería hace dos años, el hombre que la hacia sonreír y en su dedo mi mayor temor.

-Edward déjame presentarte a Jasper el nuevo encargado de Cardiología.

-Jasper Whitlock, un gusto- me ofreció la mano, tomarla o no tomarla, ese era el dilema, tomarla era lo mejor.

-Edward Cullen.

-Entonces Tanya, es hora de irnos- Mi padre la empujo suavemente mientras le da una sonrisa.

-Y bien Edward hoy tenemos un Bypass cardiopulmonar, me dijo Carlisle que tenias ganas de entrar a uno.

Las manos me sudaban juro, por el cielo que si no le rompía la cara era porque quería saber de Bella.

-Si, así es.

Su teléfono sono.

-La mia bella… No hoy saldré un poco tarde, tengo una cirugía importante…. Seguro….. Solo ten cuidado.

-Lo siento.

Le di una sonrisa triste. Mi corazón dio un pinchazo, como es posible que siga vivo ¿Qué putas hice para merecer esto?

Habían pasado tres semanas, Jasper es un buen tipo, era un buen doctor, compartía sus conocimientos desinteresadamente, podía ver porque Bella se había quedado con el.

Estábamos en el comedor, cada día se me hacia más difícil estar en cerca del hombre que ahora ocupa en mi lugar, era como si estuviera haciéndome alérgico a él. Jasper hablaba todo el tiempo de la mujer que había cambiado su vida, de la forma tan inesperada en la que había entrado y de lo afortunado que era por estar con ella.

Cada ver que lo escuchaba necesitaba un territorio neutral, uno donde ni Jasper ni Bella existieran, ellos me estaban matando sin saberlo algo de ellos estaba acabando conmigo, algo de ellos me estaba hundiendo.

¿Pero como huir? era la única forma de saber de ella, de saber si esta bien, si es feliz, si tiene todo lo que necesita… de saber si esta mejor sin mi, lo que al final era verdad.

-¡Por fin!- Jasper se levantó y casi corrió.

Cuando vi la razon del alboroto de Jasper me paralize...

Bella, ¿cómo podía ser posible que estuviera tan hermosa siempre? No lo sabía pero lo era, era la cosa más hermosa que mis ojos han visto jamás.

Yo también me levante, cuando Bella cruzo sus ojos con los míos todo lo demás desapareció. Ella era la única luz que había en mi camino, eso no cambiaba con el tiempo, Bella tenia el poder de hacerme sufrir y que buena suerte me recordaba que siento y que existo, me daba un razón para vivir, carajo si lo hacia me daba vida, ella acababa de revivirme con el simple hecho de mirarme a los ojos

Dio un paso y yo di otro, dio otro paso y yo di dos, dio otro paso y yo di cuatro dio otro paso y yo di cinco se lanzo a mis brazos y yo la tome gustoso.

De mis ojos salieron unas lagrimas Bella se aferraba a mi y yo a ella, no podía soltarla, no podía si lo hacia y desaparece esta vez estoy seguro que voy a morir. Cerré los ojos y la pegue más a mi cuerpo, me quise fundir en ella y fue como si estuviera completo.

Escuchamos un carraspeo, nos soltamos con cuidado y me encontré la mirada de Jasper, ahora en sus ojos brillaba el reconocimiento…- Edward- susurro

-Jasper, no es lo que crees, yo solo…

Jasper se dio la vuelta y Bella soltó mi mano.- Lo siento Edward…

.

.

Out of my mind  
>Nothing makes sense anymore<br>I want you back in my life  
>That's all i'm breathing for<p>

…

Fuera de mi mente  
>nada tiene ningún sentido ya<br>Te quiero de vuelta en mi vida  
>Es por eso que respiro<p>

.

.

Me quede parado en el mismo lugar cuando vi a bella regresar. Se sentó en una mesa cercana a mí y espero.

-¿Puedo? – hizo un gesto con la mano invitándome.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Estoy muy bien Edward, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú?

-Estoy.- nos quedamos callados.

-Siento no haber esperado más- dijo después de un momento.

Levante la cabeza- Siento haber perdido el rumbo.

-En este momento hay muchas cosas que sentimos… muchas cosas que lamento, fue difícil para mi, la forma en la que hui, pero creo que las explicaciones ahora están de más.

-No voy a olvidarte… no puedo…. Cuando me di cuenta que no estabas y luego vi tu carta. Yo… Jasper es un buen hombre y creme que aprecio esto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El que estés aquí dándome una explicación que no merezco…

-Siempre supe que saldrías adelante, cuando comprendí que era yo quien te llevo a eso supe que tenía que irme, no podía quedarme a verte destruir todo lo que eras, tenias que…

-Tú no fuiste la culpable, yo hice las cosas mal ahora lo veo… reconozco que te hice mucho daño y casi nos mato a ambos en el proceso pero que sepas Bella que eres tan importante para mi que estoy feliz de que te fueras.

Bajo la cabeza, no pude leer su rostro, como tantas veces.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso, es que, es muy difícil esto para mi, me refiero a que estoy feliz de que seas feliz, de que estés con alguien que sabe como amarte y que aprecia tus esfuerzos, estoy feliz de que encontraras a alguien más, esta claro que yo jamás voy a olvidarte pero puedo vivir con eso- di un golpe en mi pecho- ya aprendí a vivir con eso.

- No tenía ni idea de que tú y Jasper trabajan en el mismo lugar.

-Yo si.

Levanto la cabeza como resorte y me miro fijamente- ¿Lo sabias?

-Hace cerca de dos años los vi a ti y a él, nunca olvide su rostro.

-Conocí a Jasper en tu facultad, al principio fue solo una amistad, él me tendió la mano las veces que tu me diste la espalda y me ofreció un lugar para quedarme, necesitaba esa mano, necesitaba a alguien que no estuviera contaminado, como nosotros.

Asentí con la cabeza- Te enamoraste…- lo afirme, no pregunte – aprecio que seas honesta conmigo, yo también quiero serlo, si pudiera amararte a esa silla y llevarte lejos lo haría- le di una sonrisa.

-Sé que lo harías y yo te dejaría- acaricio mi mejilla y deje descansar mi cabeza en su mano, su toque, era el cielo esto era todo lo que yo podía tener de ella, ella me estaba regalando una caricia- Pero no lo harás.

-¿Cómo le hago Bella? ¿Cómo te dejo ir de nuevo? No puedo simplemente sentarme aquí y ver como te vas con el, no puedo perderte, no quiero y estoy aquí como pendejo rogándote que no te vallas, que no desaparezcas de mi vida, porque te amo, porque no puedo vivir sin ti, porque eres todo lo que amo.

-Edward…

-No, escucha- tome su cabeza y la pegue a mi pecho- ¿Escuchas? es mi corazón latiendo por ti, porque había muerto, yo morí el día que desapareciste y hoy Bella me haces vivir de nuevo- me abrazo.

-Nunca deje de amarte, pero no puedo regresar a ti Edward, no puedo, ahora entre Jasper y yo hay otra personita de por medio.

Ella quemo mis manos y la solté, ella tenia un bebe.

-Me acabo de enterar… venia a decírselo, no esperaba encontrarme contigo.

-No sé que decir…

-Adiós, es la palabra que buscas, la que yo no me atrevo a decir.

-Solo dime una cosa Bella, una cosa y te dejo ir- Cerro los ojos.

-¿Eres feliz?

De esa palabra dependía mi alma, si ella decía que si entonces la dejaría ir, la llevaría hasta Jasper y les daría mi bendición si decía que no la tomaría en brazos y la llevaría conmigo hasta el fin del mundo.

-Lo soy.

Asentí con la cabeza, me puse de pie y le tendí la mano. Se puso de pie y se arrojó a mis brazos, inhale su aroma, seguía siendo el mismo. Le abrase con fuerza, no quería dejarla ir, pero me había hecho una promesa tenia que cumplirla.

La solté lentamente, puse un beso en su frente y me di la vuelta.

.

.

I can't breathe easy  
>I can't sleep at night<br>Till you're by my side  
>No i can't breathe easy<br>I can't dream yet another dream  
>Without you lying next to me<br>There's no air

…

No puedo respirar tranquilo  
>No puedo dormir en las noches<br>Hasta que estés a mi lado  
>No, no puedo respirar tranquilo<br>No puedo soñar con otra cosa  
>Sin ti acostada a mi lado<br>No hay aire.

.

.

.

Jasper había venido agradecerme por no tratar de robarla, yo solo pude asentir como autómata, como decirle que yo no la deje ir, ella me abandono.

Ella había hecho su elección y yo la había aceptado con la cabeza en alto porque ella iba a ser madre junto a un buen hombre y era de caballeros aceptar cuando uno es mejor que otro.

Yo había movido mal mis cartas y un tercero termino ganando mi juego y todo lo que yo había apostado, el recuerdo de Bella me acompañaría hasta el final, pero al menos ahora estaba tranquilo, ambos estábamos bien, y yo solo esperaba lo mejor para ella.

Alice había recuperado a su amiga y mis padres a su casi hija, Jasper fue recibido en la familia como uno más de nosotros, Tanya y yo intentábamos lo nuestro, después de todo yo también merecía ser feliz, ahora solo podía ver a Bella y sentirme orgulloso de ella porque no podía odiar a lo que más se ama en la vida.

-Doctor Cullen, tiene una llamada.

-Gracias Victoria.

-Doctor Cullen ¿En que puedo servirle?

-¿Edward?

-¿Bella? ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Crees que puedas amar a un hijo que no sea tuyo?

* * *

><p>Final abierto de nuevo y el fina final... lo sientoo no pude evitarlo.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola….

Lo sé con qué cara me aparezco, bueno quería dejarles saber que estoy editando de nuevo la historia, voy a continuarla con unos dos capítulos más, este originalmente era un One Shot pero, como verán se hizo un poco más largo.

El primer capítulo que edite es el primero, alargue el limón y corregí unas cosas gramaticales arriba así que si lo notan diferente o este limón hizo que se les mojaran los calzones me sentiré orgullosa del resultado ajaja no se crean.

Por cierto. Necesito una Beta, alguien que sea tan buena para ayudarme a preleer los capítulos y me diga oye tu babosa te comiste letras y te faltaron acentos.

Por favor si alguien puede y quiere déjenme saberlo.

Anyway les dejo un adelanto del capitulo 3.

XOXO Mariianne.

_Tome la chaqueta del suelo para salir corriendo de la habitación, eran poco más de las 10 de la mañana y estaba aterrada, no podía caminar a ese altar para casarme sabiendo que mi corazón estaba en otro lugar desde hacía mucho tiempo, no podía siquiera imaginar mi vida con otro hombre, lo intente claro que sí, había tratado, era todo lo que había hecho todos estoy años, era todo lo que yo quería, alejarme de él._


	5. Chapter 5

**(SM) ****owns Twilight****.**

**(Mariianne) owns a crazy mind.**

****Primero, antes de que empiecen a leer, en el flash back son 7 diferentes, están en serie, pero por si tenían duda.

Ahora si.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_-Doctor Cullen, tiene una llamada._

_-Gracias Victoria._

_-Doctor Cullen ¿En que puedo servirle?_

_-¿Edward?_

_-¿Bella? ¿Pasa algo?_

_-¿Crees que puedas amar a un hijo que no sea tuyo?_

_._

_._

_._

Baby baby  
>When we first met I never felt something so strong<br>You were like my lover and my best friend  
>All wrapped in one with a ribbon on it<br>And all of a sudden you went and left  
>I didn't know how to follow<br>It's like a shock that spun me around  
>And now my heart's dead<br>I feel so empty and hollow

.-.-.-.-.

Baby, Baby.  
>Cuando nos conocimos, nunca sentí algo tan fuerte.<br>Tú eras como mi amante y mi mejor amigo.  
>Todo en uno envuelto en una cinta.<br>Y de repente te fuiste y me dejaste.  
>No sabía cómo seguir.<br>Es un shock que me marea  
>Y ahora mi corazón está muerto.<br>Me siento tan vacía y hueca.

Tome la chaqueta del suelo y salí corriendo de la habitación, eran poco más de las 10 de la mañana y estaba aterrada, no podía dejarlo caminar a ese altar para casarse sabiendo que su corazón estaba en otro lugar desde hacía mucho tiempo, no podía siquiera imaginar mi vida con otro hombre, lo intente claro que sí, había tratado, era todo lo que había hecho todos estos años, era todo lo que yo quería, alejarme de él.

Llegué a mi auto agitada, puse las manos en el volante y de repente toda mi vida paso frente a mí, de esas veces extrañas que nunca pasan, a menos que las recuerdes conscientemente. No era mi caso.

.

.

_Flash Back_

_Maldito trabajo de mierda, gruñí de nuevo. Escuche una risita de nuevo y me gire dispuesta a decirle a quien quiera que fuera que se metiera su risita por el culo._

_Cuando me encontré con los ojos verdes más brillantes que había visto en mi vida. Y entonces las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta mientras mi boca colgaba abierta._

_Lo observe y después toda encabronada baje de nuevo la mirada, que putas, si seguía distrayéndome las ecuaciones nunca iban a ser resultas y puestas a primera hora en el escritorio de la señora Reagan. Furiosa volví a borrar la ecuación completa, no comprendía porque me enseñaban estadística si nunca en mi vida iba a usarlas, y de buena fuente (Renne) sé que eso es verdad._

_Volví a escuchar una risita._

_Levante la cabeza y con el tono más amoroso que tenía ladre- ¿Quieres callarte? No sé si te diste cuenta pero estas en una biblioteca y estas incomodando gente. Muchas gracias._

_El ojos de princesa soltó otra risita, hizo ademan de cerrar su boca con llave y me dio otra sonrisa brillante. Rodé los ojos y medio sonreí, medio cabe aclarar._

_Trabaje otra hora en silencio, gracias Dios. _

_-¿Sabes que volviste a equivocarte verdad?- Una voz aterciopelada y de gay, me susurro._

_Pegue un brinco y mire a mi lado con irritación._

_-Tiene que ser una broma. ¿Soy acaso una de esas chicas extrañas que irritas a muerte y después consigues hablar con ellas? Lo siento ojos de princesa no estoy interesada, pero si fuiste capaz de ver y un error en mi ecuación y eres tan amable de explicarme tal vez no te saque un ojo ni me convierta en gollum._

_Soltó una carcajada- Si te lo explico, ¿que tal si dejas de sonar como Gollum y me llamas Edward? ojos de princesa suena aterrador._

_Estiro la mano._

_-Swan, Bella Swan carajo eso sonó muy 007. Olvídalo- Soltó otra risa- ¿Dijiste que tenías cosas que explicarme?_

_Y así me vi correspondiendo a su sonrisa._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-¡Bella!- Hablo quedito a través del teléfono celular- Ábreme la ventana._

_-Más te vale que tengas una buena razón para despertarme a estas horas de la noche Spiderman versión de Forks._

_Abrí la ventana de mi habitación y trepo como un experto. Me talle los ojos._

_-Es enserio Juanito Oirarzabal (1) Dame un buen motivo para que estés a esta hora en mi cuarto con cara de que descubriste una máquina del tie…_

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Soltó de golpe, después se puso en una rodilla y saco dos brownies de su espalda._

_Abrí y cerré la boca como pez, llevaba esperando esto hace 4 meses, en verdad y cuatro meses para una adolescente es una eternidad, me di cuenta que había permanecido callada mucho tiempo porque empezó a ponerse nervioso._

_-No sé cómo pensaste que entrar a mi cuarto a las 3 de la mañana y cargar con dos brownies era romántico. Pero es una idea putamente asombrosa y que conste que estoy diciendo que si porque me sobornaste con comida. –Le di mi mejor sonrisa._

_-Emmet me ayudo a planearlo, le dije que era una idea estu… Un momento ¿Acabas de decir que si? –me pregunto incrédulo._

_-En caso de que no te has dado cuenta ya me comí el primer brownie, así que más o menos cerré el trato contigo.- Le dije con la boca llena._

_Se puso de pie y me levanto en el aire, al tiempo que plantaba un beso en mi boca._

_-Eww Edward tengo comida en la boca- Le pique los cachetes._

_-No importa- Beso- Espere por esto- Beso- No lo arruines 007._

_Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerque a mí._

_._

_._

_._

_-¡Edward!- Le di un manotazo y solté una carcajada- Deja de morderme caníbal._

_-¡No puedo!- Empezó a reírse como loco,- Eres deliciosa- Mordió mi cuello._

_-Me ibas a contar como te fue en el examen y con esa chica que te ayudo a estudiar, ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Janice? ¿Jale?_

_-Jane, me fue bien, ahora cállate, déjame disfrutar esto - Mordió el comienzo de mi pecho._

_-Ouch, más quedito Chico listo, así no vas a tener suerte - Lo empuje ligeramente del hombro._

_Levanto la cabeza y beso mis labios, sus ojos estaban totalmente negros. - Déjame tenerte - Me susurro con la voz llena de lujuria, supe que no iba a ser una de esas veces tiernas, lo supe en el momento en que sus labios besaron los míos con violencia. Le respondí el beso con la misma hambre que tenia de mí._

_._

_._

_Damn, ain't it crazy when you're loveswept  
>You'd do anything for the one you love<br>'Cause anytime that you needed me I'd be there  
>It's like you were my favorite drug<br>The only problem is that you was using me  
>In a different way than I was using you<br>But now that I know it's not meant to be  
>I gotta go, I gotta wean myself off of you<em>

_Maldición, cuando estas locamente enamorada  
>Haces lo que sea por aquel que amas<br>Porque cada vez que me necesitabas yo estaba ahí  
>Como si fueras mi droga favorita<br>El único problema era que tú me usabas  
>En una manera diferente yo te usaba a ti<br>Pero ahora que no está destinado a ser  
>Tengo que irme, y no dejar que me uses.<em>

_Levante la cabeza cuando Alice empujo la puerta de mi salón de clases - ¡Bella!_

_-Señorita Cullen debe saber que está en problemas por irrumpir así en mi salón de clases- El señor Banner la reprendió._

_-¡Edward está en el hospital!- Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo._

_Cuando esas 5 palabras dejaron su boca me levante de un golpe y la seguí tan rápido como pude._

_-¡Alice! -Corrí con toda la capacidad de mis piernas. Estaba temblando parada a un lado de su coche me rompió verla as y me prepare para lo peor, levanto la cara con el rímel corrido a los largo de sus hermosas mejillas._

_-Se estaba convulsionando cuando Emmet lo encontró en el baño- Musito._

_Lleve las manos a mi boca mientras lagrimas salían de mis ojos. No pude pronunciar ninguna palabra._

_-Bella, fue una sobredosis._

_._

_._

_Cuando entre a la habitación, el electrocardiógrafo sonaba con fuerza marcando sus latidos, la imagen me rompió, Edward estaba postrado en la cama más pálido que nunca con ojeras profundas debajo de los ojos, que yo atribuí al estrés de la universidad y los labios que siempre eran cálidos más secos que el desierto. Me recargue en la puerta incapaz de dar un paso más, me deje caer lentamente con la espalda sobre la madera. _

_Las lágrimas salieron incontrolables de mis ojos._

_-Oh Edward, ¿Cómo pudiste?- le susurre a nada en particular, Edward seguía dormido ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ajeno a que había perdido el apoyo de Carlisle, ajeno al dolor de su madre y su hermana, ajeno a que me había roto._

_Me mantuve a su lado todo el tiempo, hasta que despertó sus ojos me miraban. – Lo siento – Fue lo que salió de sus labios._

_-Casi te pierdo._

_Cerro los ojos- De verdad lo siento- Una lagrima se resbalo por su costado._

_Tome su mano- No voy a abandonarte._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Escuche como azoto la puerta y después pateo el sillón de la habitación. Me encogí debajo de las sabanas y de repente sentí frio, Edward había jalado la colcha dejándome al descubierto, tenía los ojos rojos y dilatados. Lo mire aterrada._

_Se subió a la cama de un brinco y puso la cara sobre mi abdomen, con los dedos acaricio la orilla de mis bragas._

_-¿Te gusta provocarme verdad?_

_No dije nada, normalmente después de decir dos o tres frases se dormía, no me importaba, lo único que quería era que llegara a casa todas las noches, que durmiera junto a mí. Sonaba enfermizo, pero prefiero eso mil veces a que le pase algo._

_Apretó mis piernas con sus manos- ¡Puta madre contesta!_

_-Edward, me estas lastimando- me queje quedito, no quería alterarlo._

_-Lo siento bebe- Susurro y empezó a abrir mis piernas._

_-Amor, ahora no._

_Levanto la cabeza y me miro con odio._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_No supe que contestar, ¿Por qué no?_

_Abrió mis piernas de un golpe y las apretó con fuerza en su lugar, mientras mordía mi ropa interior. Me retorcí y trate de soltarme._

_-Quédate quieta Bella, sabes perfecto que voy a obtener lo que quiero. _

_-¡Me estas lastimando, pendejo!_

_-¡Cállate puta madre, cállate!_

_Y con eso se enterró en mí, profundo y doloroso._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Era tiempo, tiempo de tener un poco de amor propio después de 3 desintoxicaciones sin resultado era tiempo._

_Él no iba a volver, el hombre del que me enamore siendo una puberta no iba a regresar a mí. Y si no me alejaba nunca iba a poder regresar. Yo sabía, sabía que un mes después consumió de nuevo, una mirada y podía decirte que estaba alto, una mirada para concluir que lo había perdido._

_Luche, luche junto a él y con él porque no podía perderlo, no podía dejarlo atrás porque mi amor por él era más grande del que sentía incluso por mí, era esta adicción incontrolable que sentía por tenerlo a mí lado, porque era la adoración que cargaba para él desde el primer día que lo conocí y ahora cuatro años después me daba por vencida._

_Porque me estaba arrastrando con él a pelear una batalla que, si bien él no me obligo a pelear, había perdido. Jane se llevó al amor de mi vida, lo manipulo y lo arrastro a su conveniencia, robo a mi amante y a mi amigo._

_Termine de guardar los últimos jeans en la maleta, cuando Jasper entro en la habitación._

_- ¿Estas lista?_

_Se acercó lentamente y tomo mis manos, se puso en cuclillas frente a mí y beso mi frente._

_Saque las llaves mi bolsillo. Las llaves de la que hasta hoy había sido mi casa, el lugar al que me mude con Edward a empezar una nueva vida, las puse en la cama junto a la nota que había dejado para él._

_Di una última mirada a la cama donde él me había hecho el amor, donde rompió mi muñeca dos veces, y partió mis labios a mordidas. Recuerdos._

_Apague la luz y salí poniendo seguro a la puerta dejándolo atrás. Dejando los sueños y parte mi con él._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Fin flash back._

And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright  
>I'm just so tired to share my nights<br>I wanna cry and I wanna love  
>But all my tears have been used up<p>

And I'd sing a song, that'd be just ours  
>But I sang 'em all to another heart<br>And I wanna cry I wanna learn to love  
>But all my tears have been used up<p>

On another love, another love  
>All my tears have been used up<br>On another love, another love  
>All my tears have been used up<br>On another love, another love  
>All my tears have been used up<p>

…..

Y quiero besarte, hacerte sentir bien  
>Estoy tan cansada de compartir mis noches<br>Quiero llorar y quiero amar  
>Pero todas mis lágrimas se han agotado<p>

Y me gustaría cantar una canción, que fuera sólo nuestra  
>Pero las cantaría todas a otro corazón<br>Y quiero llorar, quiero aprender a amar  
>Pero todas mis lágrimas se han agotado<p>

Por otro amor, otro amor  
>Todas mis lágrimas se han agotado<br>Por otro amor, otro amor  
>Todas mis lágrimas se han agotado<br>Por otro amor, otro amor  
>Todas mis lágrimas se han agotado<p>

.

.

Levante los ojos y me encontré a Jasper frente a mí, él también estaba llorando.

-Lo siento- me miro con lastima y dolor.

Encendí el auto y salí dejándolo de pie, en pijama en el porche de nuestra casa. Iba a buscarlo Jasper lo sabía, iba a obligar a Edward a no caminar a ese altar. Lo iba a amarrar al sótano y nunca dejarlo salir.

Cuando llegue me quede dentro del auto viendo a un montón de personas entrar con arreglos florales de peonias blancas y rosas, todos apurados porque la boda de los cirujanos más importantes de Nueva York contraían nupcias hoy.

Me senté desesperada tratando de encontrar el valor y levantando la cabeza esperando verlos. Y entonces mi mente fue a Masen, mi hermoso bebe de 3 años esperando en casa con su papi. Masen él bebe rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa de sol, igual que su padre.

Sonreí triste, a la nada. Salí del auto lentamente y plante los pies fuertes en el suelo, camine a la mansión blanca decidida, buscando con la mirada a Edward, abrí la puerta lentamente y trate de ver si estaba en el living, solo había más gente corriendo de un lado a otro. Camine rápidamente y subí los escalones de dos en dos hasta el tercer piso.

Me detuve cuando escuche el piano, di pasos lentos y me deje envolver por la hermosa canción que hacía cinco años no escuchaba, mi canción, la canción que Edward compuso para mí. Tome el pomo y lo gire lentamente.

Edward estaba sentado frente al piano con la camisa blanca abierta, los pantalones de vestir negros y descalzo, de sus labios salía una pequeña sonrisa triste. Solté un gemido lastimoso. Levanto la cabeza inmediatamente y la tristeza brillo en sus ojos.

Se levantó y corrí a abrazarlo, me aferre a él, como hace algunos años se había aferrado a mí. Lo apreté fuerte entre mis brazos, me quise fundir en su piel, para nunca separarnos.

-Bella.

Lo abrace más fuerte, tanto como mis pequeños brazos me permitían, tratando de alcanzar todo entre ellos. Se soltó despacio de mi agarre.

-Bella- Susurro de nuevo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No sé- Musite.

-¿Dónde está Masen?

Sorbí la nariz- En casa.

Me miro a los ojos- ¿Qué haces Bella?

-Te amo.

Cerro los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro- Bella.- Me abrazo, parecía que la única palabra que conocía era mi nombre- ¿Porque me haces esto?

Cerré los ojos.

¿Porque lo hacía? era una pregunta que no sabía responder, ni quería, solo quería estar cerca de él.

-La quiero, por eso voy a casarme con ella.

Gemí, y llore más, si eso era posible.

-Pero no la amas- me aferre a la última esperanza.

Sonrió triste- No, entregue mi corazón hace años, muchos años Bella. Pero esa mujer siguió un camino diferente y entonces todo el amor que tenía por ella se quedó ahí, en el vacío. Porque realmente nunca la merecí ¿sabes? Ella era demasiado para mí y tan hermosa-acaricio mis mejillas-Ella era todo para mí, pero mis decisiones la llevaron a un hombre bueno, que la ama, que le dio un hijo y en cierta forma estoy agradecido, porque le da todo lo que yo nunca le di.

Lo escuche en silencio, no hice ni un solo ruido. Lo mire desesperada, necesitaba encontrar la forma de detenerlo.

-Ella no necesita eso, te necesita a ti- susurre.

-Y yo a ella

Acerque mi cara lentamente a la suya, respire su aliento y me embriague de él. Su rostro ligeramente bronceado, quitaba el aliento, era un hombre tan hermoso, luchador y vencedor.

-Por favor Edward- respire- no me olvides, nunca amor.

Me abrazo- ¿Sabes cuánto me odio? Tuve que pedirle matrimonio a Tanya para que vinieras a mí ¿sabes cuan jodido es eso Bella? ¿Sabes cuantas veces pedí por eso? Te amo, con todo el corazón, siempre Bella siempre voy a amarte, incluso cuando me hiciste creer que estarías conmigo hace tres años y mentiste.

Cerré los ojos, me daba tanta vergüenza. Era tan estúpida.

-Pero alguien de los dos tiene que ser el maduro aquí, no voy a abandonar a Tanya porque no lo merece y Jasper se merece una mejor explicación y lo sabes. Lo elegiste hace cinco años sobre mí, lo elegiste a Él Bella.

Lo pronuncio lentamente, como si fuera una retrasada. El dolor me estaba matando, era insoportable, era como si alguien hubiera clavado un pedazo de metal profundo en mi pecho y después sacado lentamente haciendo movimientos para que doliera más y ese alguien había sido yo.

.

.

.

.

Regrese a casa, pero no pude ni siquiera llegar a la puerta, me dolía cada paso que daba. Jasper me encontró a medio camino, me llevo en brazos hasta nuestra cama y me consoló, el me consoló a mí, no puedo ni siquiera imaginar el dolor por el que debe pasar, el padre de mi hijo uno de los hombres más importantes para mí en el mundo, llore también por él, por nosotros, por Masen, por Edward y por mí.

.

.

.

.

Jasper había tomado sus cosas, cargado a su hijo para darle un beso en la frente y había salido por la puerta, decidió que lo mejor era estar por su lado, nos divorciamos 3 meses después acordando que no importara lo que pasara siempre iba a estar presente en la vida de Masen.

Ahora lo llevábamos bien, pero eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de doler, él me amaba y yo también, pero no en la forma que merecía. Jasper, mi Jasper, la luz que me dio fuerza tantos años y el hombre que me dio el regalo más grande y hermoso de la vida.

Verán, una decisión la que sea te lleva a tomar otras y yo había tomado una equivocada que me llevo a mi hijo, que me llevo al día de hoy a este Starbucks con un chocolate caliente entre las manos mientras la nieve cae en el hermoso invierno de Nueva York.

Levanto la mirada y lo veo entrar, sacudiéndose la nieve del cabello con una sonrisa enorme en los labios y los ojos verdes brillando y así me encuentro sonriéndole, al amor de mi vida a mi mejor amigo, a mi razón de vida.

* * *

><p>Y así llegamos al final de esta historia, fue un viaje de un año y meses si no me equivoco.<p>

Quería con este ultimo capitulo que se entendiera como fue que Edward no solo cambio, también lo hizo Bella, de ser una chica alegre termino siendo una mujer insegura.

Gracias por leer, ojala les guste. Y como ya saben final abierto.

_(1)Juanito Oirarzabal- Alpinista que escalo el Himalaya y Los Alpes además de otros._

_Canciones:_

_Rihanna- Rehab._

_Tom Odell- Another love._


End file.
